


The Schuyler Sisters, Minus One

by icandrawamoth



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Mention of previous character death, Reunions, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of her mind, Eliza hears little Peggy's voice, always announcing herself after her sisters, never allowing anyone to forgot the youngest Schuyler. The silence, the unsaid words, only last for a second, but still hurt deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Schuyler Sisters, Minus One

**Author's Note:**

> For this comment_fic prompt: "author's choice, the quiet where [character] would have said something _aches_."

When the knock finally comes at the door, Eliza instantly forgets all about her frustration at her husband for his stubbornness in clinging to his work instead of spending more time with his family and nearly flies down the stairs. Eliza opens the door, and there she stands, looking exactly the same as the day Eliza saw her off when she left for England with her husband. Her heart warms. 

"Angelica!"

She throws her arms around her sister, who immediately drops her traveling things and embraces her in return. "Eliza!"

They're reunited after so long, and it feels good, but there's something missing. In the back of her mind, Eliza hear's little Peggy's voice, always announcing herself after her sisters, never allowing anyone to forgot the youngest Schuyler. The silence, the unsaid words, only last for a second, but still hurt deeply. Peggy's death is still fresh; the painful image of her weak on her deathbed in Eliza's mind hasn't yet been entirely replaced by rosy memories of her energetic little sister. 

Angelica pulls back, the sad look on her face telling Eliza she's thinking similarly. She cups Eliza's cheek. "I miss her, too."

Eliza nods as Alexander comes down the stairs saying "The Schuyler sisters! Reunited at last!"

 _Minus one,_ Eliza corrects as she and Angelica's smiles return and they set about trying to convince her husband to come upstate with them.


End file.
